The present invention relates to a pressure sensitive sensor and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a pressure sensitive sensor used for a mechanism provided to a power window of an automobile or a residential shutter so as to prevent a foreign matter from being caught in, or used for sensing a collision of a resilient bumper of a transportation cp Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 9-209615 discloses a mechanism for preventing a foreign matter from being caught in.